Starry Eyes/Galeria
2ª Temporada A Fluttershy Furacão Fluttershy feeling uncomfortable S2E22.png Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Who is with me S2E22.png 3ª Temporada Academia Wonderbolts Rainbow flying through the Academy S3E07.png Pegasi talking S3E07.png Pegasi stands straight S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes, ma'am' 2 S3E07.png Spitfire 'You don't' S3E07.png Spitfire walking past the pegasi S3E07.png Spitfire 'All of you!' S3E07.png Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png The pegasi flying S3E07.png Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Lightning Dust, Raindrops and Cloudchaser listening to Spitfire S3E7.png Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Spitfire telling pink pegasus to go first S3E7.png Pink pegasus 'Me?' S3E7.png Spitfire shouts at the pink Pegasus S3E07.png Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png Pegasi's eyes rolling around S3E07.png Wild Flower being dragged away S3E7.png Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Other pegasi feeling dizzy S3E07.png The other pegasi hearing Spitfire S3E07.png Everypony checking the list S3E7.png Rainbow Dash rough excuse me S3E7.png Rainbow Dash disbelief S3E7.png Rainbow Dash frowning S3E7.png Rainbow Dash & partner S3E7.png Pegasi before flag hunt S3E7.png Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png The new trainer S3E7.png Red team flag S3E07.png Teams say wahoo S3E07.png Two Cadets listening to Spitfire explain on the flag hunt S3E7.png Two Cadets mingling to each other on the flag hunt S3E7.png Spitfire yelling at a stallion S3E7.png Spitfire 'You are sadly mistaken' S3E7.png Spitfire 'This is for training purposes' S3E7.png Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Thunderlane directing S3E07.png The trainees flying away S3E07.png View of the obstacle course S3E7.png Facing the obstacle course S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust putting goggles on S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust about to take off S3E7.png Next pair taking off S3E7.png Next pair approaching first obstacle S3E7.png Lightning Dust brakes S3E7.png Lightning Dust not so pleased S3E7.png Two pegasi going thorugh the cloud ring S3E07.png The two pegasi about to go through the rainclouds S3E07.png Rough turbulence S3E07.png The two pegasi being hindered by the winds S3E07.png Final segment approaching S3E07.png Mid-air incursion S3E07.png Six pegasus pile-up S3E7.png Standing by S3E07.png Begin Test 5 S3E07.png Scramble S3E07.png Lift off S3E07.png Split up S3E07.png Bustin 1 S3E07.png Bustin 2 S3E07.png The other teams cloud busting S3E7.png Shocked Cadets S3E07.png Don't forget the package S3E07.png Touching down S3E07.png Thanks for saving us S3E07.png Awesome performance there Rainbow Dash S3E07.png Disapproval of Lightning Dust S3E07.png Rainbow Dash question awesome S3E7.png You put my friends in danger you nitwit S3E07.png Lightning Dust yeah S3E7.png Lightning Dust 'Big deal' S3E07.png Lightning Dust right S3E7.png We did great out there right S3E07.png A New Beginning as Cadet Leader S3E07.png Cadets salute Rainbow Dash S3E7.png Into the wild blue yonder S3E07.png Pinkie Pie throws the care package into the air S3E7.png 4ª Temporada Orgulhosa Pinkie Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Twilight 'since the winner will be headlining your party' S4E12.png Twilight pointing at Rainbow S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Trocas! Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gasp S4E22.png Ponies in line for oat burgers S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "the Exchange ends at sundown!" S4E22.png Jeff Letrotski selling oat burgers S4E22.png Starry Eyes buying an oat burger S4E22.png Mercadorias Wonder Academy Sky High T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Starry Eyes, Space Cadet card MLP CCG.jpg Categoria:Galerias de personagens